The Village Hidden in the Wolves
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: The Uchiha clan was not in Konoha instead they were their own village, but with wars raising they have to find allies... plus they have their own secret weapon... a demon carrier of their own. possible pairings
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Uchiha clan was never part of Konoha, they made their own hidden village and remained hidden from the rest of the world. But after the small village was attacked by rogue ninja. Their leader decided to announce it's presence but allying itself with the hidden leaf village. The fourth Hokage it still alive, instead the third Hokage had sealed the nine tailed fox. The Uchiha's also had a demon vessel but it was unknown to everyone outside the village. But like Naruto he is treated badly by almost everyone.

Note- I know the demon isn't the real eight tails but it's my story and I think it should be this.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The Village hidden in the wolves

Chapter 1

The sun was reaching it's position directly above the village when two raven haired males walked along the outside walkway of a large house. The one on the left looked to be in his early teens, he had long hair that was tied back in a ponytail and he was a good couple feet taller then the other. The shorter of the two's hair fell past his shoulders and his bangs framed his face and could easily cover his eyes. He looked to be about 5 years younger then the other.

The older raven wear a black short sleeved shirt, while the younger's sleeves were long and covered his hands. They were both wearing long, black pants with a shuriken holster on their right leg. They both had deep, black eyes and pale creamy skin that contrasted perfectly together. The only real difference between the two, besides their age, was the younger one had two whisker like marks on each cheek. They both were also wearing Ninja headbands that had a wolf's face carved into the metal. The elder had his covering his forehead while the younger wore his tightly around his neck.

After a few minutes they walked into the meeting room inside the large house only to be met by an older male with brown hair who was talking to a man with spiky blond hair and a leaf headband. When the two entered the adults stopped talking and looked over at them.

The brunette cleared his throat and addressed the blond, "Hokage-sama I would like you to meet my son Itachi." The older raven bowed to the Hokage and the blond smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Itachi turned his attention back to his father when he continued to speak. "Itachi this is the Hokage of the hidden leaf village and we have decided that it is time for this village to become a real village. The Hokage has graciously accepted us as an ally."

Itachi nodded and Fugaku continued. "I would like you and someone you pick to accompany him and his ninja back to Konoha. There he will write out our agreement and you will bring it back here." Itachi nodded again and the man gave him an approving look, "Good now wait outside while we finish up."

The raven bowed again before walking out of the room followed by the younger raven. Once they were outside Itachi looked down at the other, "Sasuke do you want to come with me?"

Sasuke looked up at him and gave him a small smile giving Itachi a small glimpse of his unnaturally sharp canines. "Yeah…but I don't think father would like me to go." Itachi sighed and placed his hand on Sasuke small shoulder. "Don't worry about that I'll make sure you come. I don't really trust any one else to watch my back." Sasuke's smile widened and was about to say something when their father's voice reached his ears.

"I'm glad we reached an agreement." A few seconds later the two men appeared in the doorway when they appeared they shook hands. The brown haired man saw Itachi waiting outside and cleared his throat. "So have you found someone to accompany you on your visit to Konoha?"

Itachi nodded and gestured toward Sasuke, who immediately lowered his gaze. "I would like Sasuke to come." The man didn't look happy but he nodded, "Fine just don't let him get in the way." Itachi nodded and saw Sasuke's eyes sadden but the younger didn't raise his gaze or say a word.

"You are more then welcome to sleep here and leave tomorrow if you wish." The blond man smiled but shook his head. "No thank you Fugaku-san, I think it's best if I get back to Konoha as quickly as possible." The clan leader nodded, "I understand. I hope you have a safe trip." The Hokage smiled, "Before I go I would like your permission to test your two ninja that will accompany me?"

The older Uchiha paused in thought and looked at Sasuke before sighing, "You have my consent." The blond smiled again before turning to the two ravens. "Shall we head out then?" Itachi nodded and began to lead the way out of the village.

Once they were in the forest surrounding the village Sasuke jumped into a tree and Itachi followed. The blond raised an eyebrow but followed their lead anyway, as they jumped from tree to tree Itachi suddenly spoke up. "Hokage-sama I almost forgot to introduce you to my brother Sasuke." The blond looked over at the shorter raven, "It's nice to meet you too."

Sasuke looked over at him before giving him a small smile, "Same here." The Hokage looked back toward Itachi, "Do you mind me asking you a couple questions?" Itachi hesitated but shook his head, "No go ahead."

"Why did you choose Sasuke to come with you? I saw plenty of ninja in your village." Itachi thought for a moment, "I choose him because he knows this forest better then anyone and because of his abil-" before he could finish Sasuke stopped on the branch he had just landed on.

Itachi stopped and looked over at him, The blond stopped next to Itachi "What's happening?" Sasuke's eyes widened, "Itachi one of them is in trouble." The older raven nodded, "Go ahead when you're done catch up with us." Sasuke nodded and jumped down to the ground and disappeared into the trees.

"What just happened?" Itachi gestured for him to follow before he started to speak. "Do you know why our village is called hidden in the wolves?" The Hokage shook his head, "No, could you tell me?" Itachi nodded, "This area of the forest is extremely dangerous to everyone who doesn't know their way around. Our village is called the Village hidden in the wolves because this area of the forest is also home to a large, furious pack of wolves."

"What does this have to do with your brother?" Itachi smirked, "It's something he can do. When it comes to wolves and him, they treat him like one of their own and he can tell whenever they need his help. I don't know how but he can. It's because of him we have their protection."

The blond Hokage smiled, 'so this boy has an amazing gift.' He looked over at the raven, "Itachi do you think your father would mind me giving your brother a gift?" Itachi's face saddened at the question. "I think I would be better if you didn't tell our father about it if you did give him anything." Confusion slid across the Hokage's face but he decided not to press the matter.

About 5 minutes later there was a rustle of leaves to their left before Sasuke jumped out of the trees and instantly caught up with them. He had a small frown on his face but didn't say anything.

After a couple more minutes of silent travel a group a five ninja appeared from the trees and caught up to them. Itachi saw the white masks and knew they were the Hokage's Anbu guard. When they appeared from the tree Itachi saw Sasuke move closer to him but no one else seemed to notice. He pushed it to the back of his mind and kept going.

They continued for hours on end until they saw a giant gate coming into view, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, 'I didn't know there were villages this big. No wonder father wanted to get on their good side.' The group started to slow down until finally they came to a stop in front of the gates. When the guards saw the blond Hokage they allowed them entrance into the village with a bow.

When they were safely inside the village The Anbu dispersed and the Hokage turned toward the two ravens, "Follow me and we'll get this paperwork out of the way." Itachi nodded and followed the blond when he started to walk.

Sasuke fell into step next to the older raven and looked cautiously around them at all the villagers walking the streets. They had just entered the village and already other ninja and civilians alike were staring at them, like they didn't belong there.

Finally after walking through what felt like the whole village they walked into this huge building and up a flight of stairs. At the top of said stairs was a big wooden door. The blond Hokage opened the door and gestured for the two to follow him inside. Itachi walked in but as Sasuke followed he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The older raven glanced back at him with a flash of worry. But returned his attention to the Hokage before the blond noticed anything.

"Alright let's get this paperwork out of the way, then we'll go out to one of the training field." Itachi nodded. The Hokage watched the two ravens for a minute before clearing his throat. "You two can sit down until I'm done." Itachi silently walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, but Sasuke remained where he was next to the door.

The blond left him alone and returned his attention to the paper in front of him. he quickly filled out the necessary information then tucked the paper into his robe before standing up. The moment he stood Itachi followed and Sasuke took a step back and lowered his eyes. The Hokage glanced at them before smiling and leading the way outside.

"Now that that's done would you mind showing me how you fight?" Itachi shrugged, "sure." "Ok then what rank are you two?" Itachi thought for a moment before answering. "According to your village's rank I think I would be around high jounin. While in our village I'm a chunin." The blond looked surprised then turned his gaze to Sasuke.

The younger raven didn't meet his gaze when he spoke, "I think I would be high chunin in your village and genin in ours." Again the Hokage was surprised but he smiled. "Well now I really want to see what you can do."

At that moment they arrived in a large clearing inside the thick green forest. Itachi looked around the area and nodded, he looked over at Sasuke and saw his gaze travel around the clearing and a small smile flicked across his lips before it was gone and the younger raven looked back at the blond. Said blond smiled, "Ok Sasuke you can go first." A minute later two ninja came into the clearing and looked at the Hokage,

The first ninja had spiky silver hair and black eyes, he had a mask over the lower half of his face and was wearing a jounin vest, his headband was slanted over his left eye. The second ninja had long white hair that was tied back in a ponytail and a red line going straight down under each eye.

Itachi looked over at the new arrivals before gesturing for Sasuke to come closer. The younger raven moved closer and listened as Itachi whispered in his ear. "Sasuke do your best and remember if you need to use the sharingan use it don't worry about what father said." Sasuke gave him a small nod and turned back to the blond.

"Sasuke I would like you to fight against Kakashi Hatake" he pointed to the younger ninja, "and Itachi you will fight against Jiraya." Itachi's eyes widened at the name, "Jiraya as in one of the three legendary sanin?" The Hokage nodded and gestured for Sasuke and Kakashi to move into the clearing.

"Now the rule is simple, don't kill each other. This is just for me to see what you can do." The two in the clearing nodded then turned to face each other. Kakashi looked down at the small raven-haired boy, 'he can't be that skilled for Hoakge-sama to put a jounin against him. Unless he really is stronger then he looks, in that case I'll have to be careful.'

Sasuke looked back at Kakashi but was careful to keep his eyes away from the other's face. 'ok Itachi said that it was ok to use my sharingan, I just hope father doesn't find out.'

The thicken plots

Sorry I meant to say the plot thickens. What has been going on with Sasuke inside his village and will the fight between him and Kakashi end well. Find out one answer in the next chapter.

5 reviews befor I update. Next chapter is ready and waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demons talking to container" Flashbacks

The Village hidden in the wolves

Chapter 2

The wind blow across the clearing making Sasuke's hair sway in the breeze. The Hokage looked between the two before he raised his hand, "You may begin." Neither ninja moved.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke with suspicion, 'normally genin love to make the first move, but they always make it to obvious. This boy is different.' They stayed as they were for about five minutes. Kakashi inwardly groaned, 'I guess I have to make the first move.' He closed his eyes and focused on his chakra.

Sasuke watched the silver-haired shinobi's every move, the black commas of his sharingan spinning slowly. 'He's planning something.' A second later the leaf ninja disappeared. Sasuke eyes easily followed his movements and when a few shuriken came flying at him from behind, he was gone before they were even close to him. He spun around and sent his own shuriken toward where the ninja was hiding.

The silver-haired ninja reappeared in the clearing and Sasuke wasted no time in making his move. He flashed through the hand signs and put his hand to his mouth, a giant fire ball formed and Kakashi's eyes widened. He quickly used the replacement justus and moved out of the way. 'what the hell was that? I didn't even see his hand signs because of those sleeves. I should get ride of those sleeves so that I can see what he's doing.'

Sasuke slowly released the justus until just the smoldering earth remained, his eyes quickly scanned the clearing. 'nothing where the hell is he?' as if answering his question a flare of chakra below him caused him to jump out of the way just in time.

Right as his foot left the ground the dirt shattered and Kakashi appeared out of the ground, Sasuke wasn't fast enough and he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. The grip tightened and started to pull him down. But since he had his sharingan activated the Justus was slowed down long enough for him to quickly form a set of hand signs.

Once the dust cleared Kakashi stood behind, the now buried up to his neck Sasuke. The silver-haired ninja smiled, "That was a good fight kid. But it looks like I won." Sasuke remained silent, Itachi smirked and decided to voice his opinion. "I wouldn't count him out just yet." The other three ninja looked at him with raised eyebrows. But the older raven just looked at Sasuke.

The others returned their gazes to where Sasuke had been buried but there was no one there. Kakashi tensed before looking slowly around the clearing. Silence fell in the clearing as the silver-haired shinobi spread his senses in search of the younger ninja. After about 5 minutes of complete silence Kakashi looked over at the older raven, but the moment their eyes met Sasuke's hand shot out of the ground right below the silver-haired ninja.

In the blink of an eye Kakashi was buried in the ground up to his neck and Sasuke was kneeling behind him with a kunai an inch away from his neck. Silence again filled the clearing until the Hokage cleared his throat, "Alright, put away your weapon and help Kakashi out." Sasuke slipped his kunai back into his pouch then started to dig out the silver-haired ninja.

Once Kakashi was free he looked over at Sasuke before asking a question, "How did you do that?" Sasuke kept his now black eyes on the ground and just silently walked over to where Itachi had been. The older raven having already moved into the clearing.

Jiraya suspiciously looked at the younger of the two ravens before turning his attention onto Itachi. The white-haired man stepped forward and stopped across from his opponent. The Hokage cleared his throat, "Alright same rules apply, you may begin."

Itachi closed his eyes and focused his chakra to his eyes, letting his sharingan come to life. 'if he wants a show I'll give it to him.' Jiraya watched Itachi, the moment Itachi's eyes opened he stepped back. His blood red eyes seeming to stare into his soul, the older Uchiha suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Only reappear directly behind the older ninja. Jiraya spun around and caught the punch, he pushed Itachi away and throw a handful of shuriken in his direction.

Without much difficulty Itachi dodged the weapons and launched his own. Jiraya easily dodged them just as Itachi had and took his turn in disappearing and reappearing next to Itachi. But before he even started his attack a second Itachi grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

The real Itachi jumped away and rapidly formed hand signs before sending multiple fireballs flying toward his clone and Jiraya. The white-haired ninja broke away from the clone in time to side step the fire but was momentarily cut off guard when a handful of Kunai and shuriken appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke watched the battle in front of him and inwardly gaped, 'this village is strong, no one before was able to match Itachi's speed. It must be something to do with his title as a sanin.'

Suddenly Jiraya rushed forward with what looked like a small blue ball in his hand. Itachi narrowed his gaze, 'I've never seen anything like this before. He's actually forcing his chakra into a rapidly spinning sphere.' Itachi barely dodged the attack and inwardly cursed when he felt his skin prickle.

'There's only one real way to have a chance at winning…' Itachi turned around and closed his eyes focusing more chakra to his eyes before reopening them. The moment he looked up his gaze met Jiraya's and he smirked, instantly catching the older ninja in a powerful genjustus.

Jiraya didn't seem to notice and rushed toward Itachi again only to have him disappear the moment he was touched. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of the white-haired ninja and slammed his fist into the older ninja's gut. Jiraya got sent flying into a tree and frowned, 'So he's a smart one. I would never have known it was a genjustus if he hadn't pulled that little trick.'

A moment later the genjustus vanished and Itachi smirked over at Jiraya. The white-haired ninja straightened from his fighting stance and turned toward the Hokage. "I've seen enough. This one defiantly has potential." The blond nodded, Jiraya walked over to where the other's stood and Itachi followed.

Once they were standing next to the Hokage Jiraya turned his gaze onto Itachi. "So I take it those red eyes of yours are Kekkei Genkai right?" Itachi met the man's gaze with now black eyes, "Yes, our clan's special ability are our sharingan, or mirror wheel eye. Only the ninja in our clan who have enough power can activate the Sharingan." Kakashi decided to voice his question.

"So what exactly do your eyes do?" Itachi smirked and looked back at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha took the hint and spoke in his quiet voice. "The sharingan enables the user to look through any justus, tell what it is and then duplicate it instantly. It also allows us to see through any genjustus placed on us and then in turn place a stronger genjustus on our attacker." The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "So you both have the sharingan?"

Itachi nodded and activated his showing the blond, blood red eyes with three commas lazily swirling in circles. Sasuke followed Itachi and also activated his but didn't look anyone in the eyes.

"This is actually the reason our father wanted to remain hidden. The Uchiha clan is afraid that others will steal our secrets and use them against us." The Hokage nodded understandingly, "Well I think I have what I need, so will you two come back to my office?" Itachi nodded while returning his eyes to their natural black, again Sasuke copied.

The Hokage looked over at the two other ninja, "Thank you Kakashi, Jiraya, that is all I needed you to do. You are dismissed." They both bowed their heads before disappearing. The blond looked over his shoulder and gestured for they to follow. The two ravens silently followed and soon they were back at the Hokage's office, just as the sun started to sink below the horizon.

Again the small group entered the office. The blond took his seat behind his desk, Itachi returned to the chair he had been sitting in and again Sasuke remained standing by the wall.

Only seconds later there was a knock on the door. The Hokage told the person to enter and the door was pushed open to revile a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties, with blond hair that was tied back in two ponytails.(1) As she walked into the room Sasuke saw she was holding a large scroll. She walked up to the Hokage and handed him the huge scroll before turning and leaving the room.

Itachi raised an eyebrow while Sasuke looked suspiciously at the blond man. The Hokage stood up before picking up the scroll and walking over to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha inwardly started to panic but mentally slapped himself and tried to calm down. 'He's not father. Kami, get a hold of yourself.'

The blond stopped in front of Sasuke before kneeling down to his height. "Sasuke-kun if I give you something will you promise to keep it a secret?" he was silent for a minute before hesitantly nodding. The Hokage smiled and held out the scroll, "Good, because I wanted you to have this. It is the summoning contract for wolves. I figured you would use it more then anyone here."

Sasuke stared at the man with utter shock on his face, "You can't be serious?" The blond chuckled but nodded and placed the giant scroll in Sasuke's small hands. "I am very serious, Consider it a gift and always remember I'm your ally not your enemy." Sasuke looked numbly down at the scroll and slowly nodded.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's expression until the Hokage turned toward him holding out a much smaller scroll. "And this is for your father." Itachi took the scroll and then looked up at the taller blond. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I hope we can count on you in the future." He received a nod, "As long as we can count on you there will be no trouble." Itachi smirked and stood from his seat. He walked over to the still distracted Sasuke and lead him out of the office.

The moment they were outside the village Itachi smiled again and looked over at Sasuke. "So what do you think of their village?" Sasuke hooked the scroll onto his back before looking over at his brother, "Well it's way bigger then ours and something tells me that their ninja might be stronger then ours." Itachi nodded, "It does seem that way."

They continued in silence until Sasuke's nervous voice grabbed Itachi's attention. "Do you think father will be angry?" Itachi sighed, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Sasuke looked over at the older raven with nervous eyes, "But what if he finds out? When he does he's not going to be happy." Itachi nodded his understanding, "Don't worry about it right now, all you need to do is master that justus then leave the scroll where no one will find it."

Sasuke sighed again but remained silent. They soon came to a stop on one of the large trees and looked around. Itachi looked over at Sasuke. "I think we should take a brake, it's well past midnight." Sasuke looked up at the dark night sky and nodded. They walked a little further before stopping again but this time in a small clearing.

Silence engulfed the two as they leaned against a large tree next to each other. They shared a sigh before Itachi spoke, "Get some sleep sasuke I'll take first watch." Sasuke looked up at his older brother, "Are you sure?" Itachi nodded and Sasuke leaned further against the tree. He whispered a good night to Itachi before slipping into his dreams.

Itachi watched Sasuke sleep for a few minutes, until the bushes across from them moved. His sharp eyes looked over the bushes, he froze when a sleek black furred nose came forward. The rest of the animal followed and soon a beautiful black wolf stood across from Itachi and Sasuke. It's piercing yellow eyes stared at Itachi then suddenly it dropped it's gaze and slowly walked forward. It walked up to the sleeping Sasuke and carefully laid down next to him.

'What the hell?' Itachi remained still and just watched the wolf. Time slipped by quickly and the midnight sky started to lighten. Itachi reached over and lightly shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey Sasuke. Wake up, it's your turn to keep watch."

Sasuke cracked open his eyes and almost jumped when he saw the wolf laying next to him. he was about to question Itachi when the older raven shook his head. "Just keep watch, we'll leave in a few hours." Sasuke nodded and stood up being careful not to disturb the sleeping animal.

It was about 2 hours later when Sasuke felt someone coming closer to where they were, he quickly woke Itachi and they stood silently in the clearing. A few seconds passed before a jounin from their village appeared in the clearing. He looked over Sasuke and bowed to Itachi, "Your father is waiting for you in his office. He expects you there shortly." Itachi nodded and watched as the ninja disappeared.

"I'll go see father. You should find somewhere for your scroll." Sasuke nodded and the two split, Itachi to their father's office while Sasuke headed back to the house.

Once Itachi arrived at the office he was ushered in. he was led to his father and was quiet until the door closed, "You wished to see me father?" the older Uchiha nodded, "I was wondering what took you so long?" Itachi reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the treaty. "I had to wait while the Hokage wrote the treaty."

The older Uchiha took the scroll while he gazed at his oldest son. Itachi met his gaze and held it until there was a soft knock on the door. Fugaku broke eye contact to look at the door. "Enter." The door squeaked open and Sasuke quietly stepped in with his head bowed.

"well it's about time you got here. You and I will have a private conversation when this is done." Sasuke nodded, "Hia sir." The older male turned his attention back to the scroll in his hands and read through the contents quickly, looking for any error. He nodded to himself as he reread the writing before he pulled out a pen and signed. Without much thought he rerolled the scroll and handed it back to Itachi.

"Take this back to Konoha and make sure the Hokage gets it." Itachi nodded and left the room. Silence filled the room until the sound of Itachi's footsteps faded. Sasuke tensed and a second later his father verbally pounced.

"Don't you take me for stupid you little disgraceful brat. What did you steal?" Sasuke's black eyes widened, "I didn't steal anything…" the man glared down at the young raven, "And now your lying too. You need some discipline go to your room and stay there I'll be there shortly." Sasuke bowed and hurried from the room.

An hour later Sasuke quickly stood up when his father slammed open the door to his room. He stayed still and waited quietly as the man crossed the room until he was standing in front of him. there was complete silence for a minute before the man's large hand clinched into a fist and slammed harshly into Sasuke lined cheek. The raven's head snapped to the side and a small trickle of blood fell past his lips and dripped onto the floor.

The so-called father swung again, "You little shit, now you got blood on the floor." Again the fist connected with the smaller raven's flesh. It came again and again until Sasuke's knees shock with the effort to stay standing.

Through out the entire beating Sasuke didn't utter a single sound of pain, but when the man stopped and turned to leave the room he could stay standing and his knees buckled. The moment he hit the floor the man was back in front of him and delivered a harsh kick to the downed child.

"This is why you will never be a great ninja. Your weak and useless, you can't even stand up, you're pathetic." He continued to kick Sasuke's stomach and chest until a stream of blood flowed from the raven's lips.

With a disgusted scowl He spat on the floor in front of the still raven, he then walked over to the small window in the room and pulled out a couple kunai and slammed them deep into the window still effectively sealing the window shut. He was just about to leave the room when he stopped and looked at the crumpled heap on the floor, "You are not to leave this room for the next week and you will get food in three days. When you come back out I don't want to hear nor see you and if I find out you left this house you will be in serious trouble."

He did even give the room a second glance before shutting and locking the door. Sasuke slowly tried to get up but fell back down with a silent whimper of pain. 'I guess I'm sleeping here tonight.'

Not even a minute later darkness consumed his vision, while his father's words circled in his mind.

Well, well it seems like Fugaku has some anger issues. Haha just kidding he just hates Sasuke.

How is it so far? What should Sasuke punishment be if he leaves the house?

Review and answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demons talking to container" Flashbacks

The Village hidden in the wolves

Chapter 3

When the sun rose the next morning Sasuke's eyes cracked open and he slowly managed to sit up before shakily raising to his feet. As quietly as he could he stumbled to his bed and collapsed before he let the darkness take over again.

---with Itachi---

When Itachi returned he handed his father the final copy of the treaty and went up to his room. As he past Sasuke room he paused, 'why are there seals on his door?' he went to open the door but a shock ran through his hand, 'what the hell!…this must be father's doing, if this keeps going he'll kill Sasuke.'

Before he had a chance to take the seal off the door his father's voice stopped him. "Leave him. he deserves what he got." Itachi frowned. "What did he do?" the older male paused a second before sighing, "He stole."

Itachi frowned but turned away from the door only to look at his father. "You know what he is capable of yet you still treat him like this." The man looked Itachi in the eye. "as long as he knows his place he won't have the guts to stand up for himself." Itachi fisted his hands in anger but didn't voice his objections.

"He is going to stay in that room for the next week…your mother will take care of him, I already explained it to her. I want you in the training dojo in half an hour." Itachi sighed but nodded, "Hia father." He gave one last look at Sasuke's door before walking down the hallway to his own room. He changed into his training cloths and headed toward the training dojo.

---with Sasuke---

Sasuke opened his eyes and started when he saw that he wasn't in his room, but in a long dark hallway that had a large open door at it's end.

"where am I?" he asked no one but he jumped when he got a response**. "Hello pup, I'm here to help you." **Sasuke looked around but saw no one. "Where are you?" the kind voice spoke out again and seemed to calm Sasuke greatly**. "just walk through the open door."**

Sasuke followed the directions and froze when he saw what was in the room. Roughly in the middle of the room sat a huge, pure black wolf that had eight tails lazily swaying left and right.

"**Hello pup. My name is Okami."** Sasuke stared at the animal before slowly walking forward and reaching out his hand. Okami smiled and met his hand half way with her nose. Sasuke smiled before it slipped, "So you're the reason why father and everyone else hates me." The wolf sighed. **"…Yes, I was sealed inside you when you were first born, so that your pack and mine would live peacefully with each other. But your pack fears I will break free and attack them."**

Sasuke sighed and plopped down in front of the large wolf with out a second thought. "Is that why I always feel like I have to help the wolves?" Okami seemed to smile, **"You are smart for such a young pup." **The raven-haired boy looked up into the wolf's deep amber eyes. "I…well I always enjoyed it whenever I was able to help them. This would explain why."

Okami laid down and crossed her furry black paws, **"You're taking this all very well. Why aren't you upset or confused?"** Sasuke shrugged, "I guess it's because I took comfort in the wolves so it's natural for me to be at ease." Okami chuckled, eyes sparkling. **"I thought as much…do you have any questions?"**

After a moment Sasuke nodded, "actually I do have one…" When he paused Okami urged him to ask. "Well I was curious as to why you have eight tails instead of one?" Okami nodded.

"**Well, there are nine animal demons that have more power then normal animals and demons. How ever strong the demon the more tails, the strongest being the nine-tailed fox." **She paused to let Sasuke's mind absorb the information and was surprised when he spoke. "So you must be very strong, because you have eight tails right?"

Okami nodded **"Hmm, yes the only one stronger the me is that damn fox."** Sasuke smiled, "so I take it you two didn't get along." Okami scoffed, **"we never liked each other."** Sasuke let a giggle slip past his young lips, which made Okami's gaze soften.

After a minute of comfortable silence Okami sighed drawing Sasuke's attention to her. **"Pup I led you here so you would know…I'm sorry but you have to go back."** When Sasuke's eyes saddened Okami smiled encouragingly. **"Don't worry I'll always be here. If you need me just call me."**

Sasuke closed his eyes to take a deep breath but when he opened them he was back in his room laying on his bed. He looked out the locked window and saw that the sun was almost setting.

'I wish I could go outside.' He almost jumped when Okami's voice seemed to whisper in his ear. **"Me too pup." **'I didn't think you meant it.' He heard the wolf chuckle, **"because you have seen me and you are aware of my presence, I can speak to you in your mind." **

Sasuke nodded and continued to stare out the window before he gasped and looked himself over. 'I'm healed!? I've never healed that fast before." Okami smiled, **"That was me. Since I'm sealed inside you my chakra heals you." **Sasuke let a small smile slid onto his lips. 'do you think you could help me get out of here for good?' there was a few moments of silence before Okami answered. **"I could help you leave but I don't think you should leave completely." **

The young raven tilted his head in confusion. 'why should I stay? My father will end up killing me.' Okami sighed heavily,** "If you leave you won't be able to protect your clan from mine and…you'll leave Itachi in your father's hands." **Sasuke finally dropped his gaze.

'Then what should I do?' Okami hesitated before she answered, **"To start with you need to stop being pushed around. Actually fight back and show you're in control not your father…" **

Sasuke nodded but when Okami didn't continue he sighed and walked back over to his bed. He stared at the ceiling the entire night, not getting any sleep at all.

--- time skip 1 week---

When the sun rose at the end of the week Itachi walked to Sasuke's room only to find the door still sealed shut. He inwardly sighed and sat down against the wall across from the door and waited silently.

Itachi looked over at the small window at the end of the hall and sighed when he saw the sun slowly raise higher. He sat in the hallway the entire day yet no one else came by. 'where the hell is he?'

Finally his mother walked around the corner and saw him sitting there. "Oh Itachi, there you are. We started to get worried when you didn't show up for your training this afternoon…" she trailed off when she noticed Itachi wasn't listening to her but glaring at the door across from him.

She softly shook her head, "I'll go get your father. He'll know what to do." As she walked away she mumbled to herself about how strange he was acting…staring at random doors.

Itachi snapped his gaze onto his mother's retreating back, 'wait a minute…did she just say a random door? Wasn't she supposed to be taking care of Sasuke?' the moment she was gone Itachi stood up and stared at the door, he activated his sharingan and swiftly removed the seal.

But before he could touch the handle a large hand grabbed his wrist. "And what do you think you're doing?" Itachi glared up at his father, "You said you would let Sasuke out of his room today. But you haven't."

Fugaku frowned, "I never said when today it could come out and since you can't just leave well enough alone, it will stay in there until midnight…tomorrow." Itachi frowned, "Are you trying to kill him? he hasn't eaten or had something to drink in a week. One more day and he'll be dead." Fugaku sighed and pulled Itachi away from the room.

"It seems you will need more training to make up for what you missed. You will not leave the dojo until I deem you caught up." With that the man opened a door and pushed Itachi inside.

Itachi growled at his father through the door but began his training, 'I'm only hurting Sasuke more…but if he doesn't let him out tomorrow night I will.' He continued training until he collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. He was just laying there trying to catch his labored breath when the door reopened and Fugaku walked in. he nodded once, "That's it for today. Dinner will be served in half an hour."

Without even helping his son Fugaku left the room, Itachi shakily got to his feet and made his way to his room, he took a quick shower and put on clean cloths before heading to dinner.

In the kitchen Mikoto was just finishing making dinner and Fugaku was already at the table. Itachi took his seat and took a quick glance to Sasuke's empty chair. His mother put his food in front of him and he ate silently. When he finished he excused himself and went up to his room.

---Time skip next midnight---

Fugaku frowned as he walked quietly down a hall. 'this little monster causes me nothing but trouble. I should just kill him but then we won't have the forest's protection.' He lightly sighed before stopping in front of Sasuke door.

'he better listen this time.' The man placed his hands together and then touched the door. The seal disappeared and Fugaku pulled out a key to unlock the door. He opened the door and frowned when he saw Sasuke's limp figure leaning against the wall beneath the closed window. The young raven didn't look good, he was practically skin and bones, while he had dark rings around his eyes. Fugaku scoffed before turning and leaving the room without even a glance back.

About four hours later Sasuke jerked awake and gasped. 'damn it. If this nightmare doesn't stop I'll never get any sleep.' **"don't worry pup, once you get outside and have some decent food they will stop."**

Sasuke looked around and almost cried in relief when he saw his door open. 'Thank kami the doors open.' He put his hand on the window still and used it to help him get up. But when he tried to stand his legs shook and almost gave out. 'I don't think I can make it outside…Okami please help me.'

"**It's ok pup, take some of my chakra. Use it until you get your strength back."** Sasuke felt powerful chakra leek into him and his legs stopped shaking. Without waiting any longer Sasuke slowly walked from his room.

He quietly made his way through the house and almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately flinched away from the person, but stilled when Itachi's voice reached his ears. "Sasuke calm down it's just me…follow me and I'll help you." Sasuke looked up at the older raven before quietly following him.

When they reached Itachi's room Itachi gestured for him to come in before shutting the door. He told Sasuke to sit down as he walked over to the window and opened it, letting in the crisp morning air.

He turned around and looked Sasuke over before walking over to his desk and opening one of the drawers. He pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Sasuke.

"Stay here and I'll get you something to eat." Sasuke nodded and watched Itachi leave the room before opening the water and taking a small sip. He coughed slightly before taking another sip.

When Itachi returned the bottle was half empty, "Here, I know your stomach won't be able to hold much so I got you a bowl of rice." He handed the bowl to Sasuke and the young raven carefully ate small mouthfuls of rice. His stomach clinched around the small amount of food making Sasuke push the bowl back into Itachi's hands, with only a quarter of the contents gone.

Itachi inwardly sighed and placed the bowl on his night stand. "Try and get some sleep, I have to go and meet father for training." Sasuke nodded and watched his brother leave. 'Is there any way that you can help me get better?' **"My healing capabilities are already at work all you need now is sleep."**

Sasuke nodded to himself and laid back on the bed, letting his eyes close. Sleep instantly came to him thanks to Okami. (1)

---7 o'clock that night---

Sasuke's eyes cracked open and he looked around, when he didn't see Itachi or anyone else he slowly sat up. 'wow you were right, I feel much better now.'** "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's go outside and see how much of that scroll you can learn tonight."** Sasuke got up and quietly left the room.

He moved like a shadow and didn't make a sound. When he got to his room he silently shut the door and listened to make sure no one was coming. Once the coast was clear he hurried over to his bed and pushed it away from the wall.

With one last pause he kneeled down and bite his thumb. A small drop of blood pooled on his finger before he pressed his bloody finger onto the floor. A seal glowed briefly on the floor before one of the boards moved out of the way. In the hidden space sat the summoning contract the Hokage had given him. he carefully picked up the scroll and secured it over his shoulder.

"**Use some of my chakra and leave through the window."** Sasuke did as told and moved over to the window, he felt Okami's chakra spill into him and he focused it into his hands before grabbing the kunai and ripping it from the window.

The moment it was free Sasuke opened the window and jumped out into the fresh early morning air. As he jumped through the trees he let a smile slid onto his face. After a while he came to a stop in a small clearing about 10 miles from the village. He kneeled on the soft grass and slowly rolled out the scroll in front of him.

"**All you need to do is sign your name in blood."** Sasuke raise one of his kunai and made a small cut on his thumb, he wrote his name in the scroll then smeared his blood onto all of his fingers and pressed them under his name.

"Alright now what?" **"First you must memorize the hand signs, then go through them and focus your chakra."** Sasuke hesitated before focusing chakra to his eyes and letting them bleed into the sharingan. He used his eyes to memorize the hand signs and did as Okami said. He focused his chakra and placed his hands together, forming the necessary hand signs.

He followed Okami's instructions and placed his right hand on the ground. A poof of smoke appeared and Sasuke waited for it to clear, he couldn't help but smile when he saw a pure white wolf sitting in front of him.

The wolf looked to be a little less then a year old and its golden eyes sparkled up at Sasuke. "Hello, my name is Kira." Sasuke smiled, "Hi Kira, I'm Sasuke." The young wolf smiled back and wagged his tail. "This is so cool. You're the first person that summoned me, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry Kira but I just got the summoning contract and I was trying to master it. I don't have anything for you to do." The wolf tilted his head, "That's fine I'm just happy to get summoned. Wait until you summon my mother she may be a little scary but she's great."

Sasuke smiled again, "it might take a while for me to get there but when I do I'll be sure to mention you." Kira smiled, "do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure, you're welcome to stay as long as you want." The wolf wagged her tail happily and sat down to watch Sasuke work. He went through the signs again but this time focused more charka into his hands.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke gasped, the wolf in front of him was dark grey with many scars. The wolf looked at him with his amber eyes and growled, "What do you want you pathetic human?" Sasuke frowned but before he could say anything Kira growled and stepped in front of the older wolf.

"Rain, be nice to Sasuke-kun or I'll tell mother on you." The grey wolf looked startled to see the young wolf there and backed up. "Kira, what are you doing here." The white wolf seemed to smile, "Sasuke summoned me. He's trying to master the summoning contract." The grey wolf looked over at Sasuke before glancing at the scroll that lay forgotten on the grass behind him.

He sighed before moving over to Kira and laying down, "Alright then. Keep going, I want to see what dad says when he's summoned." Kira yipped happily. "Sasuke father is the best. He will help you every time; he's the alpha in our clan."

Sasuke paled, 'aren't the alpha supposed to be really mean and regressive?' He revised a chuckled for his thought, **"Not all alphas are that way. They care deeply for their family and that might make them seem harsh but their not…But if you do have trouble with him I'll help. Now this time put as much charka as you can into it."**

The raven sighed but took a deep breath and went through the hand signs again, this time he focus almost all of his charka into his hands. Only to feel a more powerful charka replace his. He hesitated but pushed more charka into the signs.

When the smoke cleared this time Sasuke's knees shook and he almost fell but froze when he notice he wasn't on the grass anymore. He was standing on top of an enormous blackish grey wolf, it was tall enough that Sasuke could see over the tree tops and it wasn't even standing yet. His thoughts were broken by a deep growl that trembled the ground and an even deeper voice speaking to him.

"Who dares to call me?" The wolf tipped it's head forward making Sasuke slip and have to jump down. When he turned around to face the large wolf he was met with a huge nose sniffing him. "Was it you small child? Did you summon me?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before he looked the wolf right in the eyes. 'I do need to start standing up for myself…and I guess this is where I start.' Okami didn't answer, she silently waited in case he needed her help.

"Yes I'm the one who summoned you. I just signed your contract and I'm trying to master it." The wolf's gaze traveled around the clearing until he saw the two wolves sitting off to the side. Kira wagged her tail and Rain bowed his head toward the much older wolf.

"Kira, Rain were you two summoned by this boy too?" Rain nodded, "Yes father this is the human that summoned us." The wolf returned his gaze to Sasuke and stared at him for a few silent minutes, before his lips curled back in a smirk. "there is something about you that tells me you will keep my cubs safe. I am Apollo and this is my clan…you will always have our protection."

Sasuke smiled up at the wolf, "Thank you for your permission to summon your family. I will keep them safe." **"Bow your head, he is now your alpha."** Sasuke did as Okami said and bowed his head. Apollo lowered his head and pushed Sasuke with his nose before turning his attention to the younger wolves.

"Make sure you come home soon before your mother worries and Rain watch Kira and keep her safe." They both nodded and watched as the large wolf disappeared. Kira wagged her tail and ran over to Sasuke. "See I told you he was the best.

(1) Okami shielded his mind from the nightmares he was having so he was able to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just had to update when I read **_**dragonlily1993**_**'s review it was beautiful *sniff sniff***

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demons talking to container" Flashbacks

The Village hidden in the wolves

Chapter 4

Sasuke couldn't help but smile down at the wolf cub as she bounced around him. "I guess you were right your father is cool." Rain stayed off to the side and scoffed at their childish behavior. Sasuke's smile disappeared the second he heard the sound and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Rain frowned and stood from his spot in the grass. Kira's sad eyes looked at Sasuke's submissive posture, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" The raven snapped from his thoughts and looked up at the wolf.

"Sorry…it's nothing." Before Kira could pry any further all three of them snapped their gazes toward the trees in front of them. They stayed silent for a few minutes before another sound came from that direction but louder. Sasuke inwardly started to panic as he tried to think who would be out here.

'Oh kami what if Father noticed I was gone? He will be furious with me, Okami what should I do?' **"Tell Kira and Rain to head home then hide to scroll before they get here."**

Sasuke did as told and turned to the wolves, "You guys have got to leave. If I need you I'll call." Kira looked hesitated but Rain nodded, "Come on Kira the humans coming aren't nice. We have to go now before they see us." Kira sighed but looked at Sasuke, "Please call when ever you need anything." Sasuke nodded before the white wolf disappeared, seconds later Rain followed.

"**The scroll."** Sasuke jumped and quickly grabbed the scroll, he re-rolled it before placing it inconspicuously inside a large bush next to him. Right when he straightened up the bushes rustled again and Itachi stepped into the clearing with a sad expression once he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Father is looking for you." The younger raven dropped his gaze and slowly started back to the house only to have a much larger hand then Itachi's clamp down on his shoulder. With out even looking over his shoulder to see who was holding him he could tell it was his father.

"Thank you Itachi you may return home." Sasuke didn't even try to look up at Itachi. The last time he did Itachi got in trouble too. Fugaku waited until Itachi was completely gone before practically throwing Sasuke into a tree.

Before he even had a chance to fall the older Uchiha was holding him by his neck against the rough bark of the tree. "I thought I told you not to leave the house. But it seems the message didn't sink in, I guess this will help."

He pulled back his fist but before he could even start to punch the small raven a deep growl sounded behind him. He released Sasuke and let him fall to the floor as he turned around.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a sleek black wolf, Sasuke looked up at it and raised an eyebrow, 'isn't that the wolf that slept next to me in the forest.' When Okami spoke he could hear the smile in her voice. **"Yes, that is Larka…She is my daughter and she has been watching over you whenever you travel."** Sasuke looked back up at his father in time to see him pull out a kunai knife.

He didn't even think about what he was doing he just let his body move on it's own as he grabbed the hand his father was holding the kunai with. Fugaku frowned at the small raven. "let go you freak before you get a worse punishment."

Sasuke took a deep breath and tightened his hold, "No…I'm not listening to you anymore…" **"keep going, show him what you can do. Don't let him control you any longer."** Sasuke applied more pressure to the arm in his grasp, "you will not hurt Larka or any other wolf while I'm here."

The wolf stopped growling and waited silently as the two Uchiha's glared each other down. **"Come on. Stand up for yourself show him that he can't mess with the wolves without finding teeth."** Sasuke nodded and focused chakra into his hand.

Fugaku eyes widened and he cursed when his wrist gave an audible snap. Sasuke released the now useless appendage and waited. Fugaku glared at the small raven **"Sasuke let me take over. I'll show him-"** Sasuke mentally shook his head. 'no I have to do this.' Fugaku smirked once he was released.

"That was the most foolish thing you have ever done." Sasuke was about to question him when he felt someone behind him and ducked. He narrowly avoided the attack and seconds later the clearing was filled with Uchiha shinobi.

"You saw what the monster did get him back to the village. later each of you can have your turn." The gathered men seemed to need no more motivation and jumped at Sasuke.

The young raven acted quickly and dodged the attacks, even landing a few of his own. Fugaku watched the fight from the sidelines. 'hmm this is taking longer then I thought, but that stupid freak needs to go.' An idea suddenly sparked in his mind and he joined the fray.

Sasuke turned to fend off another attack when he froze. Heading toward him was none other then Itachi, who's eyes were filled with hate and disgust. 'No…he wouldn't-' his thoughts were stopped when Itachi stopped a foot in front of him and quickly jabbed a pressure point in his neck. Sasuke's eyes saddened as he sank into darkness.

No one moved as Sasuke hit the ground. All eyes were on the two ravens. A puff of smoke revealed Itachi to actually be Fugaku, "If you wish to get rid of frustrations come to the dojo tonight." Without another word Fugaku disappeared, the unconscious Sasuke carelessly over his shoulder.

-2 hours later-

Itachi was walking through the village when he felt eyes on him. He brushed it off but stopped when he heard whispers. It normally wouldn't bother him but one of the whispers spoke to loud.

"Do you think he knows?"

"No it doesn't seem like it. Remember the last time Fugaku-san offered us this he furious."

"Do you really think it wise to keep this from him?"

"Definitely, if he knew there wouldn't be any fun tonight" the two shared a laugh causing Itachi to frown.

'What's happening tonight? Father hasn't said anything and the last time I got really mad was when- no he would even think about trying that again. Last time I told him I would leave if he did it again.' In a flash Itachi was gone.

Seconds later he appeared in front of his house and walked inside toward his father's study. Itachi walked in without knocking and glared at his father. Fugaku smirked. "Ah, so you found out already." Itachi's glare hardened. "Do you not remember what I said?"

Fugaku scoffed. "That is why I made a new rule. As of now there are no weapons…but if you still want to leave that could always change." Itachi bristled at the words but knew he couldn't do anything or Sasuke would suffer for it. Fugaku's smirk grew. "Good. Now be a good boy and go train."

Itachi continued to glare daggers but walked from the room. Fugaku watched him go with a satisfied smirk, once he was gone Fugaku pushed one of the loose floor boards with his foot.

The wall behind Fugaku opened and revealed a tied, blindfolded and gagged Sasuke. The small raven was held to the wall by chains and a collar.

"Since you are a dog I thought it appropriate to control you like one." Sasuke blindly lunged toward the voice with a muffled snarl, only to be stopped by the chains. He suddenly froze and whimpered causing Fugaku's smirk to widened. "Oh did I forget to mention that, that's a shock collar? Every noise you make that wonderful collar will shock you."

Sasuke went limp in the chains and tried not to make a sound. 'Okami, why would Itachi do this to me? If he knew this is what father had planned he wouldn't have done this.' **"I'm not sure pup, but he can never be trusted again."** Their conversation was interrupted when the wall re-closed itself.

- 11 o'clock in the dojo-

Fugaku calmly walked into the dojo with a bound and struggling Sasuke behind him. No one was there yet so Fugaku harshly shoved Sasuke to the floor. The small raven growled at him but got shocked and stopped.

It wasn't long after that others started to show up. When everyone seemed to be there Fugaku cleared his throat.

"Welcome back. You should all know the rules by now, but this time will have one more rule…no weapons." There were a few grumbles but no one spoke up against it. "Like always you will each get 10 minutes to do as you please…It has been fitted with a shock collar so there shouldn't be any problems."

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke and lifted him off the ground. The small raven struggled but didn't get far because of the ropes.

- 5 o'clock-

As the sun started to rise the gathered shinobi left the dojo. Once everyone was gone Fugaku walked out of the dojo with a smug smirk and a limp, but conscious, Sasuke over his shoulder.

"I hope you learned your lesson…a freak like you doesn't deserve to be called an Uchiha. Let alone have the right to live." Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he crawled into his mind.

'Okami, it hurts.' He had gone back to the giant wolf and once he reached her he fell to the floor. **"Pup…it'll be alright."** The wolf gently wrapped one of her giant paws around Sasuke and pulled him against her. **"Rest, I will heal you."** Sasuke buried his face into the wolf's soft fur and closed his eyes. Okami silently sighed and put her head over Sasuke effectively blocking him from sight.

TBC

Okmai is amazing. I love her.

I know I made Sasuke seem really weak and pathetic but when he saw Itachi he thought he was there to help. Boy was he surprised.

Just kidding.

Anyway review, 5 for a new chapter


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demons talking to container" Flashbacks

The Village hidden in the wolves

Chapter 5

When Sasuke woke up he started to panic. Everything was dark and he couldn't move. **"Pup you need to calm down. Everything is fine."**

Light suddenly hit his eyes and he looked around. He was curled up against Okami's stomach. 'Oh…sorry I forgot.' Okami affectionately rubbed Sasuke with her nose. **"That's alright pup. You needed a lot of rest after that."**

Sasuke's eyes saddened and he looked away from the wolf. 'Okami…if I get hurt…will you do me a favor?' The wolf frowned.

"**I will not let you die." **Sasuke sadly smiled. 'Good, all I want is for you to keep me alive…but let it scar.' The wolf was silent for a while before nodding. **"You will be unconscious for a while."**

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them again he was back in his room. He didn't have to look at the door to know it was locked. He reached down to get a kunai but felt nothing but air.

'He tries but he doesn't know me at all.' Sasuke walked over to his bed and moved the pillow. Like always sitting innocently underneath it was a Kunai. 'Are you ready Okami? I'm putting my life in your hands.' **"I'm ready."** Sasuke looked down at the gleaming kunai in his hands before lifting it up. He paused for a few seconds then closed his eyes.

With a sharp quick thrust the kunai was embedded in Sasuke's chest, right above his heart. Okami worked quickly and forced the kunai out of Sasuke's flesh with her chakra. The sharp knife had stopped a hair's width from his heart but Sasuke's chakra scratched it. The scratch would have been enough to kill him but Okami healed it almost instantly after it happened.

Okami stopped healing when the large stab wound looked like a giant scab. Sasuke unconsciously sighed and started to fall. Okami was able to take control of his body long enough to get him to the bed before she backed away and went to sleep herself.

-2 days later-

Sasuke cracked open his eyes and blinked a few times before looking out the window, the sky was still dark. 'I thought you said it would take longer?' Okami sadly smiled. **"It's been 2 days pup." **Sasuke's eyes widened and he went to jump up when his chest flared in pain. He looked down at the large, scabby wound over his heart.

He was silent as he slowly got up and walked toward the window. On the way he grabbed his bloody kunai from where it had fallen two nights ago.

Okami watched as the young Uchiha opened the window and jumped out into the early morning air.** "Be careful pup. If your movements are too rough the wound will reopen." **'Alright… I'm leaving. When Larka shows up I want you to talk to her and have her tell the others to leave the village alone.'

As if hearing her name the black wolf stepped out of the trees up ahead of him. As Sasuke approached her his eyes turned a rich deep amber.

"**Larka, you are to tell the others that we are leaving and they are to leave the village alone."** The young wolf nodded her head before dashing off into the forest once again.

Sasuke's eyes returned to black. 'Now we just find the scroll and leave.' **"Wouldn't it be better if you had more weapons?"** Sasuke sighed as he jumped into the trees.

'Yes, but I don't want anyone to stop me or see me.' Okami nodded and watched as Sasuke came to a stop where he hid the scroll. Everything was quiet as he walked through the forest but the silence was broken by a loud growl, making him stop.

10 larger than normal wolves walked through the trees. The largest out them stepped in front of Sasuke and spoke. "Why are you asking this of us young pup?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before looking up at the wolf. "I am leaving this village and I wish for you to leave them alone." Before the wolf could interrupt Sasuke continued. "The humans have made themselves known to others so if you were to kill them all the other humans would make the connection and they would hunt you all down."

The wolf was quiet for a few minutes as he looked Sasuke over. He slowly nodded and sighed. "Would you allow us to come with you instead of staying here?" Sasuke was surprised and asked Okami. 'What do you think?'

"**Well it is understandable that they would want to follow me wherever I went. Since Larka is my daughter I asked them to watch over her for me… let me talk with him."** Sasuke mentally stepped back into his mind and let Okami take over.

"**Kane I know you wish to follow me but where we are headed has many humans, both pups and elderly, trained and non-trained. I don't want you or any of the other to get attacked or attack someone, even if it's an accident." **Kane paused for a moment before bowing his head and responding.

"Please Okami-san let us stay with you and the young pup. The first time one of us steps out of line I will lead them back here." Okami was quiet as she thought about it and sighed before letting a smile appear.

"**Alright… but you are to listen to the pup as if he were me. If he tells you to stay, you stay. Run, you run. Return here, you return here. There is only one exception to this… If Sasuke's life is threatened in any way I want you all to help him as if it were your lives being threatened." **

Bowed his head and watched as Sasuke's eyes returned to black. Sasuke gave the wolf a small smile. "Alright, since you are coming you need to be aware that I have a summoning contract with the summoning wolves. I don't want you getting in any fights with them, especially Kira. You'll meet her later."

Kane nodded. "That is fine. As long as the contract wasn't with a veil creature like a snake we will be fine." Sasuke smiled again.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kane threw back his large muzzle and let out a loud piercing howl. Minutes later the sound of running paws and rustling leave announced the arrival of the rest of the pack. The wolf looked back at Sasuke and nodded.

Sasuke nodded back and continued on his previous path. A random wolf would appear between the trees as he walked only to disappear a second later. When they finally arrived in the clearing he had been in a few days ago Sasuke reached into a bush and pulled out the summoning contract.

Once it was securely strapped to his back Sasuke continued on his way. He picked up the pace and Kane stayed with him while the others seemed to circle them.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update I didn't think so many people would like the story.

It's going to take a bit of time before the next chapter because of school getting ready to start up again but I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demons talking to container" Flashbacks

The Village hidden in the wolves

Chapter 6

-11 o'clock at night-

At their relatively slow pace it had taken them all day to reach Konoha. Sasuke stopped a few miles from the gates and turned to Kane.

"This is the forest that surrounds the Hidden Leaf village. This is where we will be staying, while you are out here if you see any one from my village don't let them see you. I don't want them knowing I'm here." Kane nodded turned to the trees.

"Pup… if you are ever in need of help, come out here and we will find you." Sasuke gave him a grateful smile and watched the wolf disappear into the trees.

Once Kane was gone Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked up toward the village gates. The guards appeared to be having a serious conversation and weren't paying much attention. Sasuke quickly went through the necessary hand signs after biting his thumb. There was a small puff of smoke and Sasuke quickly looked back at the guards, but they hadn't moved.

He returned his gaze to in front of him and smiled when Kira wagged her tail. "I was starting to get worried about you." Sasuke sighed and rubbed her head.

"Sorry I wasn't able to get out." Kira's smile suddenly vanished as the moon moved out from behind a cloud and illuminated the clearing.

"Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun! What happened to you?" Sasuke looked down and saw that he forgot to change his shirt and there was a large bloody hole that showed his new forming scar.

"Oh…it's nothing to worry about." Kira looked suspicious but her young mind lost focus when she remembered something.

"Oh, Oh, Oh you have to see what father gave me for you." The young wolf shook her fur as if to shake off water and a necklace briefly appeared before it was hidden again. Kira frowned and tried again. Sasuke smiled and reached out.

"Here let me." Kira stopped shaking and let him remove the necklace. On the end of the necklace there was a small wooden flute that had symbols carved into it. As Sasuke looked it over Kira explained what it was.

"That flute is special because only summoning can make it. It works the same as if you were weaving hand signs. All you have to do is bite your lip, you know for the blood, and sent your chakra to your fingers while you play. The best part is that you don't need to know anything about playing, when your blood and chakra meet on the flute it will show you what notes too play. We each respond to a different melody. Try and find mine."

Kira smiled and watched as Sasuke grabbed the flute and held it to his lips before closing his eyes. He bit his lip and a small drop of blood touched the flute. Sasuke took a deep breath before focusing his chakra into his fingers.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that some of the holes in the flute were glowing. He blew air into the flute and followed the lights. The sounds that came out were bright, happy, and playful and made Kira giggle and jump up and down.

"That's it, that's it! You're a natural." Sasuke smiled and relaxed his chakra while placing the necklace around his neck. He slipped it under his torn shirt before returning his attention to Kira.

"Thanks Kira… would you mind coming with me into this village?" the small wolf tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would you need me to go home with you?" Sasuke sighed and dropped his gaze.

"Because… we're not home anymore. I'm asking the leader of this village if I can hide here." Kira's eyes softened and she nodded.

"Sure I'll come with you, but I don't like small spaces." Sasuke smiled and met her gaze again.

"Neither do I… and Kira I want your talking to stay between us so if you have any questions wait until after we leave." Kira nodded again and wagged her tail. But her response was cut off when Sasuke held his finger to his lips in a be quiet motion.

Sasuke looked back over to the gates and saw that the guards were gone. He inwardly frowned at himself for not noticing it sooner but Okami's voice calmed him down.

"**Do not punish yourself pup. Those guards left only seconds before you noticed they were gone."** Sasuke sighed. 'But I should have noticed they move the second they did.' Okami softly smiled.

"**You forget pup. The shinobi in this village have skill that rivaled that of your brother's." **Sasuke's eyes widened. 'I forgot about that.' Okami nodded her furry head.

"**Don't worry so much pup. Right now you have to take care of Kira."** Sasuke gasped and quickly returned his attention to the white wolf, who was looking at the trees her ears straight up not missing a sound.

He did get a chance to give Kira a warning before the leaves around them rustles and two Konoha ninja appeared in front of them. One of the ninja raised an eyebrow when he saw it was just a child.

"Hey kid what are you doing out here? Where are your parents?" Sasuke looked up at the shinobi that asked.

"I'm here to see the Hokage… it is very important so could you lead me there." The two Konoha ninja exchanged a look before the one that spoke before turned around.

"Alright… follow me." The second shinobi had already disappeared. Sasuke figured she left to inform the Hokage of his presence. The three walked in silence leaving Kira free to look around the currently sleeping village.

When they finally reached the Hokage's office the shinobi turned to face them and almost jumped when he saw Kira. But managed to stop himself.

"He's expecting you." He moved to the side so Sasuke could pass. Sasuke didn't say anything as he led Kira into the office. The Hokage looked up and smiled when he saw who it was but his smile faltered when he saw the bloody hole on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke what happened?" the small raven ignored the question in favor of another one.

"Can you do me a favor?" the blond frowned at having his question ignored but nodded. "Can you please let me stay in your village…and not tell them?" the Hokage sighed.

"Only on three conditions."

TBC

Alright sorry it's taking so long but this semester of classes is over so I should be able to crank out a few more chapters

Any way keep reviewing


End file.
